Missão: Conquistar Marlene
by Aithusa McKinnon
Summary: James podia zuar Sirius o quanto quisesse: "Sirius Black nunca será de uma mulher só". Padfoot não ligava, pelo menos não mais. Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Marlene McKinnon, só faltava conseguir convencer a loira disso.
1. Chapter 1

Sinceramente eu ouvia meu apelido em algum lugar muito longe, como se fosse dentro do meu sonho e embora fosse um chamado aparentemente urgente a voz me trazia extrema tranquilidade, então apenas me remexi na cama, me ajeitando melhor e voltando a dormir. Até que fui lindamente acordada de uma maneira nada sutil.

- LENE, ACORDA PELO AMOR DE MERLIM! – Gritava minha amiga Lilly me sacudindo enquanto eu pulava da cama de susto.

- Porra Ruiva! Não dava para me acordar mais sutilmente não? Hoje é sábado poxa vida, eu mereço uma folguinha. – Eu resmunguei voltando a me cobrir.

- Sirius Black está a pelo menos meia hora no pé da escadaria do dormitório feminino berrando por você criatura. Será que dá pra ver o que ele quer?

Siricutico também era outro cretino. Desde quando ele acordava cedo em pleno sábado? Mas enfim, resmunguei enquanto me sentava na cama me espreguiçando e esfregando os olhos. Ainda meio sonâmbula, sem enxergar muito bem o caminho, desci as escadarias, dando de cara com o maroto que me olhava impaciente.

- Até que enfim Lene! Estou te chamand...

Somente quando ele repentinamente parou de falar que eu abri os olhos de vez, focalizando o rosto dele, que por sinal olhava para o meu corpo com certa malícia. Olhei para baixo para ver do que se tratava a tempo de notar que eu descera para a Sala Comunal sem um robe, ou seja, com a minha querida camisola de seda preta que não devia cobrir direito nem até a metade da coxa.

- Tá vendo o que você me faz fazer?! Ninguém mandou me acordar cedo em sábado. Ei, aqui em cima! Estou falando com a boca e não com os seios. – Revirei os olhos impaciente, qualquer um ficaria envergonhado com o que eu disse, mas não Sirius Black.

- Cara, se você falasse com os seios, muitos mais caras prestariam atenção em você. – Cretino! Olhei para ele com cara de poucos amigos fazendo-o voltar a falar. – Embora eu ache que você já chama atenção demais falando com a boca. Continue assim. – Impressão minha ou Sirius estava com ciúmes?! – Enfim, preciso da sua ajuda.

- Isso não podia esperar eu acordar, tomar banho e trocar de roupa? Não podia me abortar por exemplo enquanto eu almoçava?

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, James apareceu na Sala Comunal e indiscreto como sempre soltou a seguinte:

- Pads, você viu o Moony por ai? E UOU! Corpão em Lene, quando foi que você cresceu assim? Deu até vontade de voltar a brincar com você no porão de casa. Ou podíamos relembrar aqueles banhos juntos que tomavam quando éramos crianças em.

É pra rir ou pra chorar?

- JAMES!

-PRONGS!

- JAMES POTTER, EU OUVI ISSO!

Na sequencia, eu, Sirius e Lilly. Mas tudo que James fez foi cair na gargalhada, enquanto os três o fuzilavam com o olhar. Pera! Estou achando de novo que Sirius está com ciúmes, mas enfim. Lilly saiu puxando Jay pela orelha para ter uma 'conversinha' com ele no corredor e então nossa conversa retornou.

- Six, não vou te ajudar a conquistar nenhuma garota ok! A última envenenou meus biscoitos dizendo que tudo o que eu fiz foi de propósito para ela sair da lista de desejáveis de Sirius Black e eu ter mais chances com você. – Na boa, essas meninas tem bosta de dragão de cabeça, só pode.

- Então quer dizer que a exigente Srta. McKinnon resolveu cair em meus encantos? – Mais era um galanteador barato mesmo. Embora eu tivesse que admitir que esse sorriso maroto dele fazia bambear minhas pernas.

- Não costumo colocar minha boca onde todo mundo já colocou... – Abriria uma exceção para ele, mas já havia ficado claro que ele só desejava minha amizade.

- Ai doeu!

- Enfim Siricutico, o que precisa?

Direto ao ponto, pois por mais que eu não ligasse de receber olhares, já estava ficando constrangida de receber olhares de malícia dos rapazes que passavam e ver as caras fechadas das namoradas e/ou fanáticas por Sirius.

- Bom, Lilly jamais toparia me ajudar e você é a segunda melhor em poções. Preciso da sua ajuda para uma marotagem. Além do mais você também é boa em Transfigurações e duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. – Ele explicou, sem explicar muita coisa.

- Me acordou, me fez descer desse jeito, para isso?

- Preciso que você vá se arrumar, eu sabia que você ia topar! Vamos a Hogsmeade imediatamente.

Eu ia abrir minha santa boca para dizer que eu ainda não havia topado nada, mas isso significaria que eu receberia dele aquele olhar de cachorro que caiu da mudança que me quebrava as pernas e me fazia aceitar fazer qualquer coisa. Concordei então para adiantar o processo e me despedi dele, afinal não dava para ir para Hogsmeade de camisola.

Só para constar, não era data de uma visita ao vilarejo, mas por alguma razão, que eles nunca contam, os Marotos tem seus próprios meios de conseguir utilizar uma passagem secreta que nos levaria até lá.

Eu ainda não entendi muito bem porque repentinamente Sirius Black havia resolvido ser meu amigo. Quero dizer, estudamos no mesmo ano e pertencemos a mesma casa, mas com exceção de uma conversa padrão entre colegas de casa, nunca havíamos nos aproximado. Na realidade, conversamos apenas pelo fator impactante de que James Potter era um melhor amigo em comum, mas como Lilly era minha melhor amiga e não se entendia com James, dificilmente ficávamos muito tempo juntos. Creio que quando a ruiva e o maroto se entenderam e eu e Six 'perdemos' nossos amigos para o amor, passamos a conviver mais e acabamos nós tornando amigos e eu, cúmplice de suas marotagens.

Não que eu reclamasse disso, qualquer garota naquele castelo daria um braço para ser 'íntima' do Sr. Garanhão Black. Eu mesma era uma delas a alguns anos atrás, até cheguei a correr atrás dele por um tempo, mas enfim cheguei a conclusão de que eu me amava muito mais do que amava Sirius e que não valeria a pena ter meu coração despedaçado como tantas outras naquele castelo já tiveram.

Só Merlim sabe porque, no final das contas acabamos virando amigos.

Não demorei muito para me arrumar, afinal Sirius parecia bem apressado em concluir sua marotagem. Tomei um banho e fiz minha higiene pessoal. O clima de verão agradável me fez optar por um vestido justo até a cintura e levemente rodado até a altura do joelho na cor creme, coloquei um cintinho preto para contrastar e calcei um par de sapatos Oxford preto de salto. Com um feitiço também ajeitei o cabelo, trazendo para os fios molhados a leveza e o volume e cachos médios como sempre fazia.

Não pense você que eu estava me arrumando como se fosse um encontro, sempre fui felizmente muito vadiosa graças a criação rigorosa que recebi de minha família, puro-sangue, elitista, porém não preconceitos com trouxas. Peguei a minha bolsa, que com um feitiço básico de extensão eu carregava todos os apetrechos para quadribol, poções e feitiços em geral, afinal nunca se sabe quando será necessário preparar uma poção, verificar um feitiço ou é claro, jogar uma partidinha amigável de quadribol. Sou uma mulher preparada.

Desci as escadarias de dois em dois degraus rapidamente, ciente que não havia demorado muito, mas que com certeza o maroto já me aguardava. E logo o vi, encostado em uma poltrona olhando impaciente para as escadas do dormitório feminino. Ele estava perfeito, como sempre um verdadeiro deus grego. Assim ficava extremamente difícil de me lembrar que era apenas um amigo e mais nada. Tive que conter meus pensamentos ao vê-lo com uma calça jeans, uma camisa social preta meio aberta, mostrando uma regata igualmente preta por baixo e tênis. Respira fundo Marlene, você consegue passar uma tarde com Sirius Black, sozinhos em um 'encontro' e não agarrá-lo. É... eu ia precisar me convencer isso.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 – Hogsmeade

Eu havia tido para Marlene que meu plano ainda iria começar, mal sabia ela que ele já estava sendo executado. Bom pelo menos, o plano que me levou a criar outro plano para envolvê-la, complexo eu sei.

Não pude evitar um sorriso quando a vi subindo as escadas após concordar comigo em participar como cúmplice em minha nova marotagem. Eu poderia ter rido mais enquanto acompanhava ela subir as escadas rebolando como ela sempre fazia em uma camisola minúscula, isso se é claro eu não tivesse que olhar feio para dois ou três caras que resolveram ter a mesma ideia que eu.

Tomei meu caminho, indo para o dormitório masculino, já havia feito minha higiene pessoal, então apenas troquei de roupa, peguei minha varinha e a carteira e desci novamente para espera-la na Sala comunal conforme o combinado.

Meu plano tinha que ser perfeito. A algumas semanas eu vinha observando Lene e finalmente tomara a decisão de conversar com os demais Marotos para um pedido de ajuda.

Flashback on

- Marotos, reunião.

Eu exigi uma vez que estávamos no quarto, na verdade faltava um dos marotos Peter havia se enfiado só Merlim sabe onde, provavelmente na cozinha. Remus olhou por cima do livro e ao ver que eu estava com um semblante sério fechou o mesmo quase na mesma dando um suspiro, provavelmente por ter que interromper sua maravilhosa leitura. Nunca vi cara mais nerda, tenha dó. James polia o cabo de sua vassoura e apenas me olhou como se falasse 'Vai falando ai, porque eu não vou parar o que estou fazendo'.

- Preciso de ajuda. Quero me declarar para Lene. – Nunca fui de rodeios, então fui direto ao ponto.

E vo te contar, se eles estivessem bebendo alguma coisa, provavelmente cuspiriam tudo, pois a expressão que fizeram foi de choque profundo.

- Como é?! – Prongs foi o primeiro a se manifestar, havia até parado de polir o cabo de vassoura, Moony não se manifestou.

- Cara eu gosto da Lene. Quero dizer eu sempre gostei dela e tal, mas a amizade dela não me basta, eu quero mais. – Era difícil para mim admitir que eu precisava de uma garota, sempre foram elas que precisaram de mim e não o contrario.

- Padfoot, você tem ciência que a Lene não é uma daquelas garotas que você pode brincar e jogar no fundo do baú depois, né?! – Dei um leve aceno com a cabeça, lógico que eu sabia.

Muito embora também fosse difícil de admitir, Sirius Black não era cara de uma mulher só. Mas algo nela me atraia, sempre me incomodei com os ficantes dela, nunca aprovei nenhum deles, mesmo quando não nos falávamos muito. Depois de James e Lilly começaram a namorar a coisa só piorou. Cada vez que ela voltava chorando para a Sala comunal porque havia levado um pé de alguém eu me sentia furioso, mas o pior era ver Lilly, Emme e Dorcas a consolando, nunca eu.

Mas o auge foi o maldito sonserino que a traiu há alguns meses atrás, aquele eu fiz questão de não perdoar. Ele deve estar tirando penas do rabo até agora. No entanto, Lene nunca soube disso, ela nem imagina que eu fui atrás do infeliz que a fez chorar por semanas e o fiz pagar.

- Ela é especial. – Foi tudo o que eu disse.

- Sirius Black, o cara que nunca será de uma garota só. – James é claro que não perderia a chance de me zuar. – Cadê ele?

- Morreu com o aperto no coração após eu ver Marlene chorar semanas por aquele sonserino desgraçado. – E então eu contei toda a história para eles.

Quando eles finalmente se convenceram que era isso o que eu queria e o que eu faria com ou sem a ajuda deles, nós bolamos um plano.

Flashback off

E era esse plano que eu tinha que fazer dar certo, custe o que custasse Marlene nunca mais choraria por nenhum outro homem, ela nunca mais seria de nenhum outro homem, ela seria só minha.

Eu olhava ansioso para as escadas do dormitório feminino esperando que ela aparecesse. Depois de uns minutos, que me pareceram horas, ela apareceu. Simplesmente perfeita, deslumbrante. Assim que me viu, abriu um sorriso encabulado, provavelmente notando o quanto eu a olhava.

- Six, eu acho bom que essa marotagem valha a pena! – Foi a primeira coisa que ela exclamou assim que se aproximou de mim, seu sorriso maravilhoso alargou-se ainda mais, me fazendo sorrir também.

- Confie em mim, valerá! – Ou pelo menos era isso o que eu esperava.

Indiquei a saída pelo retrato para ela, para que ela fosse na frente, como bom cavalheiro que sou. Ela fez menção em tomar o caminho até o Salão Principal, mas eu a impedi.

- Vamos direto para Hogsmeade, Lene.

Ela me olhou, fazendo um biquinho extramente sexy, aquele que fazia ela conseguir qualquer coisa de mim e resmungou manhosa.

- Mas eu estou com fome... – Ela prolongou o 'o' para dar mais ênfase o que me fez rir.

- Comemos no Três Vassouras...

- Alooooo! Madame Rosmerta nos veria e nos entregaria. – Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, o que me fez rir ainda mais. Marlene já havia ido comigo ao vilarejo, mas sempre uma rápida passada, na maioria das vezes na Dedosdemel apenas para reabastecer o estoque de doces.

- Você confia em mim? – A vi concordar com a cabeça meio receosa. – Então vamos indo e eu garanto que você não passará fome. – Era tudo dentro do plano.

Peguei o pergaminho que estava em meu bolso e minha varinha. Jurando solenemente nunca fazer nada de bom o mapa me mostrou que o caminho até a estatua da bruxa de um olho só estava vazio. Sim, Lene tinha conhecimento sobre o mapa, ela e Lilly na realidade, somente elas com exceção dos Marotos. E elas também sabiam da capa da invisibilidade, Lene porque era vizinha dos Potter desde sempre e por tanto sabia que a capa era passada de geração a geração e Lilly porque obviamente James a usava muitas vezes para um passeio clandestino com a namorada.

Abri a passagem atrás da estatua e indiquei para que Lene seguisse primeiro, cavalheirismo sempre. Ela quase imediatamente entrou, iluminando o caminho com sua varinha. Fizemos o percurso em silêncio, com exceção das vezes que Lene segurou a respiração ao passar por uma barata ou aranha. Uma vez na Dedosdemel joguei a Capa sobre nós para que pudéssemos sair do estoque sem sermos vistos. Eu devia usar a ideia da capa mais vezes, afinal trazer o corpo da loira pra bem junto do meio era extremamente gratificante.

Uma vez fora da loja de doces, Lene me olhou novamente com aquela expressão queria algo e que conseguiria de mim sem nenhum custo. Mas eu sabia o que era.

- Vamos ao Três Vassouras primeiro, alimentar esse Basilisco que tem dentro do seu estômago. – Nunca vi magrinha comer tanto que nem ela.

Isso pareceu animá-la, já que ela deu uns pulinhos empolgados, saindo em disparada ainda meio saltitando em direção ao estabelecimento.

Logicamente o lugar estava repleto de bruxos, em sua maioria adultos, mas eu e Lene, no auge dos nossos dezessete anos, já conseguimos nos passar por recém formados de Hogwarts sem chamar a atenção.

Madame Rosmerta por outro lado pareceu alarmada em me ver, o que me fez desconfiar que algo estava errado. Assim que para no balcão, descobri o que era.

- Sirius, o Prof Slughorn está aqui. – Merda, justo hoje aquele velho resolveu vir tomar seu licor aqui ao invés de ficar em sua sala? Madame Rosmerta mais do que depressa empurrou a mim e a Lene até uma das mesas mais afastadas, uma que felizmente tinha uma enorme escadaria na frente, que impedia a boa parte do lugar de não nos ver. – O que te trás aqui? – Ela continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Vontade de comer sua comida. Estou enjoado da comida de Hogwarts. – Mentira, mas o suficiente para que ela se orgulhasse toda.

- Vou providenciar o de sempre então, você e suas belas companhias em Sirius... – Pronto, agora eu tava feito, Marlene de mínimo ia achar completamente clichê de minha parte fazer isso. Ótimo, comecei bem.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Palpitação

Então quer dizer que Sirius Black trazia as garotas com quem saia aqui. Será que também dizia que precisava da ajuda delas para alguma marotagem? Foco Marlene, você é amiga dele, não é como as outras. E com esse pensamento acabei rindo atraindo a atenção do Maroto para mim, talvez ele esperava que eu surtasse ou algo assim.

- Seus encontros são programados Six? Deixe-me ver se adivinho. Você as trás para o Três Vassouras onde se deliciam com seu prato preferido e onde é claro você faz questão de informar que é a primeira garota a ir com você ali daquela forma. Então um belo passeio ao redor de Hogsmeade em uma paisagem bela e apaixonante. Uma ida rápida a Dedosdemel garante uma brincadeira maliciosa com chocolates e outros doces. No retorno a Hogwarts é claro que o armário de vassouras não passa esquecido.

Certo, mas eu esperava que isso somente acontecesse quando Hogwarts tinha oficialmente os passeios a Hogsmeade, por alguma razão, ok admito que era ciúmes, não queria que os Marotos, em especial Sirius, dividisse os secretos das passagens com outras garotas. Sirius no entanto parecia bem a vontade com a situação e ria das minhas suposições.

- É mais ou menos por ai, Leninha! Garotas pouco especiais, merecem tratamento padrão. – Mais é um cachorro mesmo, pensei revirando os olhos enquanto o via rir distraído. – Relaxa Lene, com você o itinerário não será padrão. – E então ele me lançou a piscadela mais cretina possível.

Eu estava prestes a manifestar minha indignação com a frase, mas Madame Rosmerta apareceu com nosso pratos enquanto comentava algo sobre fazer algum tempo desde que os Marotos lhe fizeram a última visita clandestina e sobre como ela estava feliz que Lilly havia finalmente cedido aos encantos do Jay Jay.

Não pude deixar de rir com o último comentário dela antes de se afastar, quando ela inocentemente questionou se Sirius seria o próximo a amarrar o hipogrifo na sombra. Quase engasguei com a cerveja amanteigada, Sirius jamais entraria em um relacionamento sério, pelo menos não enquanto estralasse os dedos e uma legião de garotas fúteis e sem cérebro caísse aos seus pés.

O almoço foi rápido, afinal Sirius estava com a ideia fixa de que sua marotagem não podia esperar até amanhã. Claro que isso não nos impediu de conversar sobre qualquer banalidade dos últimos monótonos acontecimentos em Hogwarts ou até mesmo fazer uma pequena guerrinha de comida no final durante da sobremesa. Ainda entre risadas tomamos uma cerveja amanteigada, voltaríamos no final da tarde antes de retornar ao castelo para mais uma, aquela bebida essa enjoativa, mas extremamente viciante.

Caminhamos lado a lado nas ruelas em direção a Zonko's, onde Sirius providenciou a compra de alguns utensílios básicos para suas marotagens padrões. Em seguida fomos comprar alguns ingredientes para uma poção que eu teria de 'inventar'. Sirius havia gostado da ideia de poder pintar o cabelo alheio com poção ou feitiço.

Acabamos passando a tarde inteira fora, mas ninguém pode nos culpar, o clima estava agradável, ideal para passar o dia inteiro embaixo da perto do lago, ou então andando por Hogsmeade com um enorme sundae nas mãos. Meu caso era o segundo. Sirius questionou se eu ia querer mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada, mas mudei de ideia, o sorvete estava mais gostoso. Nos sentamos em um banco, deixando as compras no chão e em silêncio comemos nossos sundaes.

- Lene... – Sirius me chamou de volta a realidade quando eu me perdi em pensamentos. – Está sujo... – Ele olhava para o canto da minha boca.

Ergui a mão para limpar, mas ele foi mais rápido, ele apoiou sua mão no meu rosto, seus olhos atentos ao que fazia e passou o dedão no canto esquerdo do meu lábio. Meu coração acelerou, completamente descompassado, e dei graças por saber que não ficava vermelha por qualquer situação. De repente parecia que o mundo a minha volta havia simplesmente desaparecido e só existisse eu e ele.

Ah, isso não é bom... isso não é nada bom.

Eu estava completamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos acinzentados, ele deveria estar se afastando agora, no entanto ele se aproximava, seus olhos agora fixos nos meus, sua mão ainda no meu rosto me impedia de desviar a menos que fizesse um movimento brusco. Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que não cairia nos encantos de Sirius Black, que não seria mais uma na lista interminável dele, mas não tinha como negar o quão difícil era isso quando eu o via a centímetros de mim.

Mas, em um último resto de sanidade eu me afastei, sem ar, mesmo sem tê-lo beijado. Ele me olhou, seus olhos levemente arregalados ao notar que eu havia negado um beijo dele. Ninguém negava um beijo de Sirius Black. Bom... eu não era ninguém.

- Desculpe Six, mas sabemos que isso não vai prestar. – Foi tudo que eu pude responder.

Talvez ele pudesse me beijar e depois beijar outra e continuar sua amizade comigo como se não fosse nada demais. Mas eu, por mais indiferente que fosse, não poderia continuar o nível de amizade que levamos agora. Ele pareceu pronto para falar algo, provavelmente usar seu chamar de 'cachorro' para me convencer a ficar com ele.

Como já havíamos acabado nossos sorvetes, tratei de levantar e olhar para ele.

- Você não tinha pressa para essa tal marotagem? – Abri meu melhor sorriso, mudando o assunto completamente e esperando que ele levantasse. – Já compramos tudo? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Então, a Dedosdemel!

Oras, mas não espere que eu entre na melhor doceira de todas e não vá levar pelo menos um saquinho de doce. Peguei alguns sapos de chocolate, um pacotinho de feijõenzinhos de todos os sabores e varinhas de alcaçuz, eu simplesmente amo essas varinhas. Fiz menção que iria pegar minha bolsa para pagar, mas Sirius foi mais rápido, dizendo que hoje, aquele passeio era por conta dele. Agradeci, sabendo que teimar com ele sobre quem iria pagar era perda de tempo.

Logo estávamos encolhidos debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade novamente, indo para o estoque para passar pela passagem secreta e retornar a Hogwarts. Talvez lá, meu controle ficasse melhor, além de eu poder manter uma distância mais segura dele.


End file.
